With the increasing progress of the Internet technologies, the Voice over IP (VoIP) technology appears. The VoIP technology has developed rapidly since its emergence. With the rapid growth of users, the VoIP traffic also grows rapidly on the network, and therefore, how to identify a media connection through the VoIP traffic becomes a problem that needs to be solved.
At present, a method for identifying the media connection for VoIP traffic of a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is provided in the related art. The method comprises the following steps:
in step one, a control connection is established by communication parties, wherein, the communication parties are media gateways, i.e., the media gateways establish the media control connection in place of the users;
in step two, the media connection negotiation is performed on the SIP based control connection;
in step three, a deep packet inspection apparatus for identifying a media stream obtains negotiation results of the communication parties, and if the negotiation is successful, the media connection negotiation information of the communication parties is recorded; and in step four, the media connection of the communication parties is identified according to the media connection negotiation information of the communication parties.
During the implementation of the above process, the deep packet inspection (DPI) apparatus obtains the media connection negotiation information on the SIP based control connection, and identifies the media connection. The above method is only suitable for the condition that the SIP based control connection is used for a pair of users to perform the media negotiation. For the condition that negotiation is performed on one control connection for multiple pairs of users simultaneously through a Media Gateway Control Protocol (MGCP) between two media gateways, the above method is unable to be applied, thus being unable to identify the media connection.